Fresko
Fresko was born in the town of Snowball Sanctuary. He was an average lad who got along fine with the people he knew. His carefree life would not last though, tumbling down along with tons of ice and snow. Four years passed by after Fresko headed out on his own, and during those years, he met a colorful pallet of people, and having met so many people, his own personality changed, growing as cocky and stylish as those strangers, all in an attempt to escape his past. Currently, Fresko lives in Tree Town, just hanging about. Known well for his fiesty nature and a ton of swagger, Fresko has an attitude as quick and sharp as the claws he loves to use. Rules of cool are what Fresko lives by. Easily provoked, Fresko doesn't take opposition well, and will always try to justify and defend his actions, though his success rate is poor. Even someone as full of himself as Fresko can have moments of deep thoughts and sorrow, feeling regret from his arrogant nature and acts of selfish indulgent pleasure. Other forms This lists Fresko's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Freskool Fresko's first-level form. He now wears a black mask, red shoulder pads, red plate armor with dark gray claws on both hands, black belt, red pants, and gray shoes. His ears now have purple markings on each tip, while his hair and tail now have some red fur. His tail now has a red ball on it. A notable feature is that he now sprouts razor sharp wings, enabling him flight. Freskool is capable of both ground-based and aerial combat because of his features. He also has boosted intelligence, speed, attack power, and accuracy, making him nigh-unbeatable unless he's crippled. But, even if he's crippled, he still gets stronger from that in terms of attack power. Aside from claw attacks, Freskool can also do multiple punches, bite, slash using his wings, do an uppercut, and hurl a ball of aura energy. He can also tighten his focus to raise his power. For added fun, he can also stir up wind to scatter enemies all over the place to ruin their battle strategies. Fresko first achieved this form in the episode Tough Love. Freskrush Fresko's second-level form. He now dons a red and black samurai armor with a paw print on it. Because of this, most of his face is covered. His wings now look different. He also has longer hair now. However, there are no red fur on any of the purple hair and tail. Despite wearing armor, it does not reduce his agility, as the armor itself is light. His flight capability is enhanced, enabling him to fly through strong winds and even hurricanes without losing control. Also, it enables him to perform even more deadly aerial attacks, usually involving charging down from the sky. Freskrush, however, is easier to cripple than his previous form, as he can easily lose some of his accuracy. But, he makes up for it by being able to take a harsh blow thanks to his light yet sturdy armor. Fresko first achieved this form in the episode Armor Mode. Trivia *He calls himself the Feline Freshman. *He loves two things: friends and rivals. *His voice is provided by Travis Willingham, best known for being the current voice of Knuckles the Echidna in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and for voicing Bizzaro in Justice League Action, Hulk in The Super Hero Squad Show, Superman in the Lego Batman series and Thor in Avengers Assemble. Category:Characters